This invention relates to integrated semiconductor devices and systems, and more particularly to a high-speed, miniaturized, electronic digital signal processing system in single-chip microcomputer form.
A microprocessor device is a central processing unit or CPU for a digital processor which is usually contained in a single semiconductor integrated circuit or "chip" fabricated by "MOS/LSI" technology, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,306 issued to Gary W. Boone and assigned to Texas Instruments. The Boone patent shows a single-chip 8-bit CPU including a parallel ALU, registers for data and addresses, an instruciton register and a control decoder, all interconnected using the Von Neuman architecture and employing a bidirectional parallel bus for data, address and instructions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,351, issued to Gary W. Boone and Michael J Cochran, assigned to Texas Instruments, shows a single-chip "microcomputer" type device which contains a 4-bit parallel ALU and its control circuitry, with on-chip ROM for program storage and on-chip RAM for data storage, constructed in the Harvard architecture. The term microprocessor usually refers to a device employing external memory for program and data storage, while the term microcomputer refers to a device with on-chip ROM and RAM for program and data storage; the terms are also used interchangably, however, and are not intended as restrictive as to this invention.
Subsequent to 1971 when Pat. Nos. 3,757,306 and 4,074,351 were originally filed, many improvements have been made in microprocessors and microcomputers to increase the speed and capability of these devices and reduce the cost of manufacture, providing more circuitry and functions in less space, i.e., smaller chip size. Improved VLSI semiconductor processing and photolithographic techniques allow narrower line widths and higher resolution, providing added circuit density and higher speed, but circuit and system improvements also contribute to the goals of increased performance with smaller chip size. Some of these improvements in microcomputers are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, all assigned to Texas Instruments: No. 3,991,305 issued to Edward R. Caudel and Joseph H. Raymond Jr.; No. 4,156,927 issued to David J. McElroy and Graham S. Tubbs; No. 3,934,233 issued to R. J. Fisher and G. D. Rogers; No. 3,921,142 issued to J. D. Bryant and G. A. Hartsell; No. 3,900,722 issued to M. J. Cochran and C. P. Grant; No. 3,932,846 issued to C. W. Brixey et al; No. 3,939,335 issued to G. L. Brantingham, L. H. Phillips and L. T. Novak; No. 4,125,901 issued to S. P. Hamilton, L. L. Miles, et al; No. 4,158,432 issued to M. G. VanBavel; No. 3,757,308 and No. 3,984,816. The devices described in these patents have been of the Harvard architecture and of the 4-bit type, particularly adapted for calculator or controller applications.
Additional examples of microprocessor and microcomputer devices in the evolutation of this technology are described in publications. In Electronics, Sept. 25, 1972, pp. 31-32 a 4-bit P-channel MOS microcomputer with on-chip ROM and RAM is shown which is similar to Pat. No. 3,991,305. Two of the most widely used 8-bit microprocessors like that of Pat. No. 3,757,306 are described in Electronics, Apr. 18, 1974 at pp. 88-95 (the Motorola 6800) and pp. 95-100 (the Intel 8080). A microcomputer version of the 6800 is described in Electronics, Feb. 2, 1978 at pp. 95-103. Likewise, a single-chip microcomputer version of the 8080 is shown in Electronics, Nov. 25, 1976 at pp. 99-105. Another single-chip microcomputer, the Mostek 3872, is shown in Electronics, May 11, 1978, at p. 105-110 and an improved version of the 6800 is disclosed in Electronics, Sept. 17, 1979 at pp. 122-125. Sixteen-bit microprocessors based on minicomputer instruction sets evolved such as the part number TMS9900 described in a book entitled "9900 Family Systems Design", published in 1978 by Texas Instruments Incorporated, P.O. Box 1443, M/S 6404, Houston, Tex. 77001, Library of Congress Catalog No. 78-058005. The 8086, a 16-bit microprocessor evolving from the 8080, is described in Electronics, Feb. 16, 1978, pp. 99-104, while a 16-bit microprocessor identified as the 68000 (based on the 6800) is described in Electronic Design, Sept. 1, 1978 at pp. 100-107, and in IEEE Computer, Vol. 12. No. 2, pp. 43-52 (1979).
These prior 8-bit and 16-bit microprocessors and microcomputers have been general-purpose processors of the Von Neuman architecture with multiplexed address/data busses, and usually have been microcoded as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 209,915, filed Nov. 24, 1980 by Guttag, McDonough and Laws, (now U.S. Pat. 4,402,043), or Ser. No. 253,624, filed Apr. 13, 1981, by Hayn, McDonough and Bellay, both assigned to Texas Instruments, and at pp. 28-34, IEEE Spectrum, March 1979, by McKevitt and Bayliss, or Proceedings 11th Annual Microprogramming Workshop, December, 1979 by Stintter and Tredenick. Microcoding, originally described by Wilkes in 1951, employs a control ROM to store microinstruction sequences entered by instruction words; the programmer works in a higher level machine code, so the number of assembly language code statements is supposedly reduced, and thus programming cost is reduced.
In contrast, a special-purpose high-speed microcomputer device according to the embodiment of the invention described herein departs from these contemporary microprocessor devices in several major respects in order to achieve substantial speed and performance advantages. This device is a non-microcoded processor of modified Harvard architecture.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide improved features of a microcomputer device and system, particularly one adapted for real-time digital signal processing. Another object is to provide a high-speed microcomputer of enhanced capabilities.